Sentimientos Ocultos
by Meletea
Summary: Supongamos que podemos saber exactamente qué es lo que piensan Lavender, Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué creen que dirían? Tres pequeñas viñetas intercambiando el punto de vista acerca de una de las relaciones más -extrañas- del fandom *Regalo para Lady Luana*
1. Lavender Brown

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling

**MI DIARIO INTIMO**

**

* * *

**

**1****. Medio de descarga**

_Si tu besas y dices lo que quieres,  
no esperes ser siempre correspondida.  
El amor no es algo que una pueda forzar,  
ya que algunos chicos besan sin querer  
y otros quieren sin besar._

Yo lo sé, estoy completamente convencida de que es así, y me duele profundamente no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Al principio pude decir que en realidad no me importaba, no era un punto relevante en nuestra relación; pero al pasar el tiempo, fui descubriendo que no era tan simple como yo creía... La completa seguridad y el tener que encerrar ese conocimiento dentro de mi corazón, fueron envenando todo mi ser hasta llegar al punto en el cual me encuentro hoy. Me siento desvanecer...

Ni siquiera yo misma puedo decir que tenía planeado llegar tan lejos en la relación. A decir verdad, creí que serían nada más que besos apasionados y —debo decirlo—, la exploración indecorosa del cuerpo del otro; pero me equivoqué.

Fui cautivada por su mirada, por esos intensos ojos azules que transmitían tanto sentimiento, tanto dolor... Un profundo y sincero amor, uno que no iba dirigido hacia mi persona, sino a_ ella_. Me enamoré de la forma en que ama. No, rectifico; me enamoré de la forma en que _la_ ama, para ser honesta. Sí, un poco masoquista, lo sé. Pero fue algo que no pude evitar. La atracción física —persistente, diría yo— fue poco a poco reemplazada por caricias, miradas tiernas y besos que le entregaban todos mis sentimientos, pero que él se encargaba de transformarlos en desesperados y lujuriosos.

Esa es la única manera en que lo puedo tener, en la que me pertenece... Hoy su boca es mi propiedad, pero su esencia tiene un nombre y un apellido que nada tienen que ver con el mío.

¿Por qué estoy tan segura? Eso es algo que quizás de afuera no se vea —sé que estamos siempre enroscados el uno con el otro, como un par de anguilas—, pero se siente... El modo de mirarme o esquivarme; la manera de besarme y de no hacerlo; cuando lo tomo de la mano y la siento tensa, inquieta y sudada, tratando de escapar. ¿Hacia dónde; hacia quién? No es necesaria la respuesta, es más que obvia.

Porque de eso no hay dudas: cuando me mira, su mirada traspasa mis ojos celestes buscando minuciosamente alguna señal o destello que los identifique con los de ella; cuando me abraza, gira su rostro en contra del mío, para sentir simplemente que el cuerpo de mujer que tiene entre sus brazos es el de ella; cuando me besa, cierra los ojos fuertemente intentando no observar ninguna de mis facciones, e incluso hay veces —cuando necesito verlo, necesito comprobar que él también disfruta de esa hermosa e inestable conexión—, lo descubro con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia un lado y buscando dulce y penosamente aquel rostro que le llena el corazón. Necesita sentir que es a ella a quien besa, no a mí.

Se libera conmigo, junta todas sus emociones reprimidas y las vuelca en intensas demostraciones de... ¿afecto? No; de deseo, de amor incontrolable y dolor desgarrador productos de una mirada, un gesto o incluso una lágrima que ella le regala. No soy objeto de su deseo, sino su medio de descarga.

"_Cosas sin importancia_", le miento a mi mejor amiga, pero no la puedo engañar. Sabe que tan sólo me callo y finjo no verlo cada vez que la observa con tanto anhelo, para poder seguir disfrutando de sus labios tan suaves y húmedos una vez más, aún sabiendo que es una completa farsa.

Sé que la busca, sé que ya no le brindo la fantasía de estar con el amor de su vida y que por eso me esquiva: ahora que ya la tiene de regreso no me necesita demasiado. El quiere componer ese error que cometió, error que comenzó el día en que no pude soportarlo más y lo besé, fugazmente, y que él respondió gustoso no sé por qué.

Pero aún así, no me atrevo a dejarlo... No puedo juntar fuerzas para terminar todos los besos, las caricias, los abrazos; para alejarme de sus manos, de su pelo, de sus pecas... Esos suspiros, lágrimas y miradas que — aunque no me las dedica _precisamente_ a mi—, lo vuelven más humano, más hombre, más _mi amor_...

Sí, creo que lo amo; no puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero nunca tuve otro sentimiento parecido a este. Intenté que se olvidara de ella en cuanto lo descubrí; intenté que en sus sueños sólo apareciera mi rostro, pero al parecer, fallé en el intento.

Y la pregunta que mi corazón grita desesperadamente es: ¿cuánto más podré soportarlo? O peor aún: ¿cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que Ronald Weasley se decida a terminar nuestra relación para empezar de nuevo junto a _ella_?


	2. Hermione Granger

**2****. Pertenencia**

_Pasarás con otra, que te dirá al oído  
frases que ruego algún día escuches de mi boca,  
y ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,  
te amaré más que nunca... y tú besando a otra..._

No lo quise creer cuando lo vi. Esperé y rogué para que sólo hubiera sido una ilusión, un sueño, un macabro juego de mi mente... pero no fue así. Él estaba ahí, _besándola_, ella acariciando sus cabellos rojo fuego, sus narices rozándose frenéticamente y los brazos de él aferrándose a su cintura, como si fuese un salvavidas.

No podía ser, no entendía... ¿Acaso no estábamos bien? ¿Acaso no íbamos a ir juntos al baile? Sabía que habíamos estado bastante distanciados después del día en que se lo propuse, pero estaba segura de que él sentía algo por mí. Casi podía jurar que al ir a esa velada comenzaríamos algo, no sé... algo más que una simple amistad. Pensé que todo marchaba bien; pensé que al fin podríamos estar juntos, pero Ron tenía otros planes... unos que no me incluían a mi.

¿Cuándo fue que se tornó tan deseable que ya hasta las demás lo acechan con otros ojos? ¿De dónde fue que surgió esa relación? ¡Merlín! Ron y Lavender... Ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que ellos andaban juntos si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. Por favor, no quiero recordar... no quiero volver a ver. Mi alma se desgarra cada vez que lo descubro sucumbirse ante ella; grita y se estremece atormentadamente, implorando, suplicando que todo termine, que deje de besarla, que saque sus dedos de entre sus cabellos.

Pero tengo que admitirlo, supongo que ella es mucho más bonita que yo, cabellos lacios y rubios como un rayo de sol, ojos de un celeste diluido y delicado; con sólo mirarle el rostro parece que estuvieras contemplando el cielo. Sí, es muy bonita, aunque bastante tonta en verdad. Siempre creí que Ron sería diferente, que no se dejaría guiar por las apariencias. Tenía la esperanza de que buscara en otra persona no sólo belleza física, sino también otras cualidades, como el valor. Bueno, siendo sincera, ella es bastante valiente, pero me refiero también a la confianza, lealtad, sabiduría... Eso sí que no lo tiene, ¿verdad?

Supuse que yo era importante para él; creí que no querría verme sufrir. ¡Pero no le importa, Merlín, no le importa! Hacía meses que no hablábamos, meses que no buscaba mi compañía. ¿Es que no me extrañó? ¡¿Cómo no pudo extrañarme después de cinco años de compartirlo todo? ¡_Todo_!

No le intereso; si yo no hubiera regresado a su lado corriendo —desesperada—, creyendo que había desperdiciado nuestros últimos momentos juntos y que ahora lo perdía para siempre, jamás hubiésemos vuelto a hablar. Todavía estaríamos distanciados y él seguiría con su Lavender revolcándose por toda la sala común.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo: él ya no quiere estar con ella, la evita, la esquiva todo el tiempo y se pasa el día entero con nosotros (Harry y yo)... conmigo. ¿Será que él también se dio cuenta de que aquellos meses pudieron haber sido los últimos que hubiéramos compartido (o no, en este caso), y que los habíamos desperdiciado? ¿Habrá descubierto —al estar al borde de la muerte— que con quien realmente quiere estar, a quién realmente ama es... es a mi?

No por favor, no quiero pensarlo y no quiero volver a ilusionarme... No quiero que me lastime otra vez. Yo puedo seguir a su lado toda la vida siendo —aunque me duela— simplemente su amiga, su fiel Hermione; pero no podré soportar la desilusión de anhelar besarlo suavemente para luego regresar a vivir ese maldito infierno.

El verlo allí, entre sus brazos, disfrutando del contacto entre sus labios, su piel, fue más que una tortura para mi. No podía mirar, no quería hacerlo; era demasiado. Pero de vez en vez, el inconciente me traicionaba y lo buscaba con la estúpida excusa de poder verlo para reafirmar mi decisión de no hablarle más —la más difícil que he tomado hasta este momento—, y una vez que lo encontraba perdido entre sus manos, no podía separar la mirada de ellos... Sentía la agonía en mis ojos anegados de lágrimas, en mis mejillas sonrojadas y contraídas de tanta tensión que iba acumulando, en mis labios temblorosos intentando contener el inminente llanto.

La vista se me nublaba debido a la gran humedad que contenían mis párpados, pesados, rojos e hinchados, suplicando en mi mente que se separaran , que dejaran de deslizar sus bocas acariciando las del otro, que abran los ojos, que dejen de disfrutarlo. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Nunca respiraban? Hasta el momento en que él parecía oír en mis pensamientos y, de un momento a otro, buscaba mi mirada y se posaba en ella. Clavaba sus intensos y azules luceros, tan profundos como el mar, penetrantes y fijos, pero sin dejar de besarla a ella. Me miraba y la besaba... y era en ese instante en el que mi corazón no podía soportarlo más y dejaba escapar libremente las lágrimas inquietas para que recorrieran cada rincón de mi rostro, humedeciéndolo completamente, mientras yo me alejaba lo más rápidamente que podía. Tenía que alejarme de allí.

No por favor, no quiero volver a vivir esa vacía y horrible sensación que no me dejaba concentrarme en nada más que en él, en esos labios, esos ojos... esa imagen fatal.

¿Por qué quiere renunciar a esa sensación? Aún no pude descubrirlo; eso es algo que todavía no entiendo, pero espero hacerlo muy pronto. Por el momento, de lo único que estoy segura es que —sea lo que fuese—, si la amó, la deseó o sólo la utilizó vaya a saber él para qué fin, ya no lo hace; ya no desea su compañía, sino que prefiere la mía. Y eso es lo único que me mantiene viva.

Pensar que lo perdía fue la sensación más terrible que jamás sentí en toda mi vida, casi tan parecida como cuando se sacrificó en primer año o cuando fue arrastrado por el grin hacia los adentros del sauce boxeador.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no me importa lo que haga, no me interesa con quien esté si puedo acompañarlo y estar a su lado siempre que lo necesite. Porque aunque no pueda confirmar si él me quiere o no, hay una sola cosa que puedo afirmar: yo siempre voy a ser suya, siempre voy a estar a su lado para apoyarlo, porque siempre, _siempre,_ la amistad va estar por encima de todo. Pase lo que pase. Siempre.


	3. Ronald Weasley

**3****. Me declaro culpable**

_Te amaré en silencio como algo __inaccesible,  
como un sueño que jamás lograré realizar,  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible,  
rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás._

¡Ya no lo soporto más! No puedo seguir ni un minuto más con esta farsa, quiero que termine, ¡y rápido! No puedo ni siquiera volver a pensar en rozar a Lavender si Hermione está cerca. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¡Mierda! Si es por ella que río, sueño, lloro, siento...

No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza en el momento en que correspondí al beso de Lavender. _Mentira_, sé perfectamente que es lo que pensaba: venganza, pura y llana venganza.

¡Yo la había esperado! ¡Y todavía lo estaría haciendo si no fuera porque ella se besuqueó con Viktor, maldita sea! Yo era el único que no había estado con nadie, y en verdad, eso no me molestaba tanto sabiendo que ella tampoco, pero en cuanto me enteré, ¡me sentí un completo estúpido! ¡Yo reservándome sólo para ella y la muy desagradecida regalándosele a otro! ¡No podía dejarlo así!

Cometí el error más grande de mi vida y todo debido a estar cegado por los celos, la furia y la bronca. Y para colmo, lo _disfruté_, ¡Sí, lo disfruté y me siento una basura por hacerlo! Disfruté cada beso, cada caricia (hubiese dado el mundo por recibirlos de ella, pero debía conformarme con lo que tenía); pero sobre todo, disfruté el verla sufrir, disfruté sabiendo que le dolía terriblemente verme con otra. Me sentía poderoso en cierta forma, creí que ya nada podía lastimarme, que era mi mejor momento... pero no fue así.

Me arrepiento tanto..., porque recién después de besarla supe que Hermione jamás me lo perdonaría. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ya no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de volver a tocarla, a mirarla, a hablarle siquiera. La lastimé demasiado; fui un idiota. Aún si es verdad que ella besó a Viktor, ¡ya habían pasado años desde aquel beso! Había quedado en el olvido, estaba completamente enterrado —bueno, eso es lo que prefiero creer—, pero en ese momento no lo vi así. ¡Debí habérselo preguntado, maldita sea!

Y ahí me di cuenta de que ya no iba a volver a ser feliz por el simple hecho de que ya no podría compartir nada más con ella. Fue entonces que decidí olvidarla, decidí seguir con Lavender, quizás ella me haría olvidar a Hermione. Pero me volví a equivocar... Soy un terrible imbécil, porque sí, es verdad, lo admito: me gustaba besarla, me gustaba que ella recorriera con sus manos mi cabello, mi espalda... Era algo que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir —Lavender sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sin dudas—, y me enorgullecía de mí mismo que a ella también le gustara. Pero el hecho es que yo no pensaba en Lavender, no. Me aferraba a la firme convicción de que aquellas manos, aquel cuerpo, aquellos labios y mejillas no eran de ella. Cuando acariciaba su pelo no lo sentía lacio y suave, sino más bien ondulado y alborotado; cuando la miraba a los ojos me esforzaba por no verlos celestes ni claros, sino profundos y oscuros, de un almendra maravilloso; y cuando la besaba, grababa desesperadamente en mi mente la imagen de Hermione... pensaba en sus labios, en su lengua, en su calidez... Y así lo resistía; así lo _disfrutaba_.

Incluso en varias ocasiones no pude evitar mirarla mientras yo estaba con Lavender, porque... yo la quería a ella... yo la deseaba a ella y a nadie más. Pero no era Hermione la que estaba a mi lado, y era por eso que yo la miraba con más fuerza, suplicando por ella, suplicando que venga altanera y desenfrenada a separarme bruscamente de Lavender para tomar su lugar. ¡¿Por qué demonios nunca vino a tomar su lugar?

La llamaba con la mirada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Creer que otra chica podría hacerme olvidar a Hermione fue un grave error. No sólo no la olvidaba, sino que parecía que la extrañaba aún más, con más fuerza. ¡Mierda! Y me habría resignado a pasar toda mi vida así, sufriendo por haberla apartado de mi lado, siendo totalmente culpa mía y de nadie más, si no fuera por haber tomado esa bendita poción de amor y luego ser envenenado erróneamente (¡Gracias Harry! Te debo una grande, compañero).

Fue entonces que me di cuenta y lo entendí: yo amaba a Hermione y justamente por ello no debía permitir que nada ni nadie nos separara, ni siquiera yo mismo con mis estúpidos celos. Apenas la viese de nuevo, le explicaría todo(1), absolutamente todo el causante de mi enojo y dejaría que ella decidiera: alejarse de mi o volver a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser; le pediría perdón y le suplicaría para que volviéramos a ser amigos. _Amigos_... antes odiaba esa palabra, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en algo más maravilloso. Necesitaba volver a formar parte de su vida, que _ella _volviera a formar parte de la mía.

Pero no fue necesario que planeara la mejor manera de decírselo ni nada porque, en el primer momento en que abrí los ojos en la enfermería, ella estaba ahí, a mi lado, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y hasta algo hinchado de tanto llorar. No había nadie más, sólo ella; sólo nosotros...

Puedo jurar que al mirarla a los ojos, los míos no pudieron soportarlo más. No quise, traté de contenerlos pero el llanto escapó. Un par de lágrimas nada más, pero las suficientes como para desatar el llanto de Hermione y supe que no hacían falta palabras. Ella me perdonaba por todo, por todo el mal que le hice y por todos los meses que estuvimos peleados. Y por primera vez en todos nuestros años de amistad, me _abrazó_.

Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte, tan especial como ese abrazo; su pecho comprimiendo el mío, sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi cuello, sus brazos sujetándome fuertemente... parecía que no quería dejarme ir. ¡Lo que daría porque realmente no quisiera dejarme ir, maldita sea! Yo que creía que los besos de Lavender eran placenteros; ese pensamiento se fue a la mierda en cuanto la sentí tan cerca de mi. Por eso me rendí ante esas sensaciones, me rendí ante el gusto salado de nuestras lágrimas, me rendí al aroma dulzón y penetrante de su pelo, a su piel, la más suave que jamás había tocado.

Me di cuenta de todo lo que perdimos, todo lo que desperdiciamos con nuestras peleas tontas, celosas y sin sentido. Ahora puedo decirlo, estoy más decidido que nunca a confesarle todo a Hermione, decirle que la amo como nunca amé a nadie y que por más que lo intente, nadie, nadie va a poder reemplazarla... aunque todavía debo encontrar el valor para hacerlo, claro está.

Pero todavía queda un pequeño delicado problema: _Lavender_. Cada vez que intento decirle que no puedo seguir con ella, cambia el tema repentinamente, como si supiera lo que está por venir y hace como si no pasara nada. Porque no sólo me equivoqué con Hermione, sino también con ella. No debí utilizarla para mi experimento, ¡pero es que fue ella la que inició el juego, no yo!. En fin, supongo que lo mejor será esperar hasta que se de cuenta por si sola de que esto _no va más_, y hasta entonces, tendré que evitarla todo lo que pueda porque... bueno, no tengo el valor necesario como para intentar decírselo de nuevo.

Por lo pronto, Hermione no deja de sonreír cada vez que me ve huir de ese insoportable Won-Won; y cada vez que la oigo, me doy cuenta de que todo vale la pena, que soy capaz de soportarlo todo, cualquier cosa, sólo para poder disfrutar de esa sonrisa. _Su_ sonrisa. La de nadie más.


End file.
